


I love you

by StephanieT (Lsbian)



Series: League of Lesbians [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Peaches - Freeform, hello, it's me again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsbian/pseuds/StephanieT
Summary: One word: gay.





	I love you

Sivir is resting at an oasis, cooling down in the water after filling her flask. She’s been waiting for Kai’sa to arrive.  _ I can’t believe I traveled here on foot. _ Sivir’s muscles and tendons are crying from weariness. _ You better get your peachy ass here in less than an hour, Kai’sa, or I don’t promise to be responsible! _

Sivir closes her eyes and enjoys the sun’s warmth on her face. A tired sigh escapes from her mouth. Minutes have been passing since her arrival. It’s almost early in the afternoon when Kai’sa shows up, a huge grin paints her face. Sivir stands up but it’s in vain because her lover tackles her. 

“Easy there, girl. I  _ walked _ here.” Sivir seems to complain though her soft giggles say otherwise.

“So do I! But do you hear me complaining?” Kai’sa asks while planting kisses on her face and lips.

“Heh, no.” 

“By the Void, why are you naked in the water?”

“To cool myself down.” Sivir answers. “You know I don’t have a second skin on me to support me on these hot days.” Sivir is helping Kai’sa up, she’s seen her rolling her eyes and walking to her belongings while holding hands.

“New one?” She touches a scar on Sivir’s lower back, sensing her muscles flinch - a small smirk appears.  _ Hm, I didn’t know you’re  _ this _ sensitive, Sivir. _ The wound is still fresh but old enough not to cover it.

“Yeah.” Sivir’s squeezing water out of her hair. “I was careless but the medic said it won’t leave a mark on me.”

Kai’sa has a frown on her beautiful face, so Sivir massages her between her brows. “Frowns don’t suit you, my love.”

“But-!” She is cut by a kiss on the lips.

“No buts.” Sivir smiles at her mischievously. “We are not here to argue, besides I have something for you.” She’s searching in her pouch to take out a few peaches.

“No way. You brought peaches but the way here is…” 

“Long. I know.”

Kai’sa’s expression is priceless; the dismay on her look, the joy and many other positive feelings in those purple eyes, her posture - she is  _ really _ trying not to jump up and down in excitement. Sivir finds her cute when it comes to peaches.

“How would I pay you? I don’t have gold on me.” She admits with a blush.

“Well, a simple _ I love you _ means more than money to me,” Sivir says playfully.

Kai’sa has expected every other phrase from her but not this. Her face turns into a tomato but struggles to hide it.

“Hey, it’s okay if you can’t say that yet.” Sivir intervenes and giving her a sad smile.

“No!” Kai’sa grabs her hands, squeezing them while the peaches have fallen down to the ground. “ _ I love you _ , Sivir. I really do but I’ve never thought I have to confess like this.”

Wait, she has been about to confess to her. Since when? How?

“Why? How would you have confessed me if not like this?”

Kai’sa bites her lower lip and looks away. She’s stroking Sivir’s knuckles to relieve some stress and begins, “Do you remember where we met in the first place?”

How could she not remember that? The old shack in the middle of nowhere. Well, not entirely well-conditioned because the roof is missing. A perfect place where you can be yourself even there's nothing above you just the stars and the moon. Oh and don't forget that night where Kai'sa was hiding there from a strong voidling. The shack was down in seconds when the voidling appeared from below. Long story short there is no shack which’s walls protect from the winds just the base of it. 

“Yes. What about it?” 

She inhales and exhales slowly through her nose. “I wanted to say that there while we were stargazing. On the full moon.”

“And who stops you doing so?” Sivir cups Kai'sa's cheeks and brings her closer. “Kai’sa, my love, nothing has the right to stop you, not even me.” Her smile is unmistakable, it is sincere and warm. Not that the afternoon is not hot enough, by the void.

“Not even you?” Kai’sa echoes her last three words.

Sivir shakes her head. “Not even a slight chance, though.” She picks the peaches and takes out her knife. “Shall we eat, my love?”

“Yes, but are you not gonna get dressed?” 

“Why? Does it bother you?”

“No! I mean - a little…” Kai’sa is flustered again.  _ I can’t believe my girlfriend is actually a goddess.  _

“Then it settled.” Sivir sits down in the shadow and starts slicing the fruits.

“Thank you, sweet pea.” She gives a kiss on Sivir’s right cheek when she’s sat down next to her.

“You’re welcome.” Sivir hands a slice of one of the peaches to her.

The rest of the day they’ve eaten and talked about their journey while Sivir’s getting dressed. When the sun’s settled down, they walk together for a while, hand in hand. Where their path separate they’ve given each other a goodbye kiss and a long hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this snippet :)  
> Leave kudos, comment if you liked it ^^


End file.
